Dear Chairlift
by Wrire
Summary: TS Le télésiège n'est pas très charmant. Bon, on s'en fiche, il est intelligent. Aujourd'hui, le télésiège a décidé de se bloquer. Est-ce que cela va-t-il créer une nouvelle amitié ? HPDM Ski, neige, snow, France.


**La date : 11.11.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Cher Télésiège,

Tous les jours tu montes et tu descends, regardant la neige, qui se dépose sur les passants. Ton dossier à porter beaucoup de skieurs, je présume que tu sais qu'ils te portent tous dans leurs cœurs. Sans toi que serions-nous ? Des impatients, qui gueulent leurs flemmardises, comme des fous. Tu veux que je te dise ? Mon cher télésiège, avec toi l'amitié est un privilège. Tu unis sans le savoir des ennemis pas très hagards. Ô, toi, s'il te plaît, raconte juste moi, comment tu fais. L'attente est une bonne chose, c'est lui qui rythme les doses. Tu fais aimer, ignorant le nom de tous ceux que tu as inconsciemment lié.

Disclaimer :

Les personnages appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Plus connue sous le nom de Queen.

Résumé :

TS Le télésiège n'est pas très charmant. Bon, on s'en fiche, il est intelligent. Aujourd'hui, le télésiège a décidé de se bloquer. Est-ce que cela va-t-il créer une nouvelle amitié ? HPDM Ski, neige, snow, France.

BAS (Bon à savoir) :

Fermeture Éclair : zipper, tirette.  
Les deux sœurs Greegrass ont le même âge et non deux ans de différence, comme dans la saga.  
L'idée du TS, je l'ai eue grâce à Gad Elmaleh. Oui, oui, d'ailleurs quelques petits clins d'œil de son sketch - sur le ski, vous vous doutez bien - seront impliqués. Devinez lesquels sont-ils… *sourire*  
L'histoire se passe en Haute-Savoie, imaginez seulement que c'est un lieu _anglais_.  
_Vilunum_, sortilège inventé par moi. Yup. Oculus Reparo pouvait en effet servir, mais vous verrez pourquoi je ne l'ai pas emprunté !  
Ils sont en sixième année, je le cite durant le TS.  
Ce TS _pourrait_ magiquement se transformer en fiction.  
Vilunum = **Vi**(sus)(ocu)**lu**(s)(bo)**num **Vous pouvez l'emprunter, si vous en aviez besoin. Citez juste mon nom plume, ^^'  
Le lieu ressemble au moins à 96% à la Haute Savoie. Juste la première montée et le nombre de places libres dans les télésièges qui changent.

Musique :

1) Jarrod Radnich – Incredible Piano Solo – Harry Potter  
2) Fiction – The xx  
3) F*ck it – Eamon  
4) Black Eyed Peas – Don't lie

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-I-**

**Dear Chairlift**

.

**_« - Oui, répondit Harry avec raideur.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler 'monsieur', professeur. »  
_****Harry Potter – Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

.

.

.

- Allez ! Maintenant, approchez. J'attends de vous un calme exemplaire. Le professeur Rogue va vous servir de la potion, préluda la directrice des Gryffondor en poussant quelques élèves en avant.

Le silence s'imposa brutalement et la surprise peigna le visage de chacun. _Une potion ?_ Apparemment, l'utilisation de celle-ci ne parut pas comme une évidence pour tout le monde. Peut-être servait-elle à réchauffer les corps engourdit par les légères rafales qui faisaient tourbillonner la neige au sol ? Des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

- Est-ce que ça a un bon goût ? s'enquit Pansy, ses sourcils fraîchement épilés se rapprochant doucement.  
- Cela n'a pas d'importance de savoir si c'est bon ou pas, Miss Parkinson. Si vous pouvez pratiquer du ski ou du snowboard comme si vous en aviez fait toute votre vie, alors le goût n'est pas le principal problème, claqua le professeur McGonagall plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pansy se renfrogna, l'air morose. Elle pesta en silence puis recoiffa machinalement les quelques mèches noires qui s'échappaient de son casque blanc. Des soupirs soulagés se firent entendre. Ils furent tous agréablement surpris d'apprendre que la potion consistait à donner des compétences pour le ski. Plus des trois quarts provenaient d'une famille sorcière de sang pur. Il n'était _pas_ courant à un sang pur de skier. Puis d'exercer ce sport en une journée tapante, il y avait peu de chance que tous y parviennent. De plus, ils se tenaient dans un lieu moldu, il fallait encore plus être compétent et qu'ils paraissent pour le moins _normal_ – même si ce terme n'était pas vraiment approprié.

- Je n'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? demanda froidement Draco à l'adresse de Blaise Zabini. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, trouvant que sa question n'avait aucun intérêt. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inscrire si vraiment Draco exécrait cet endroit. C'est immoral, termina-t-il en secouant sa combinaison de ski bleu azure.

Draco se pencha et s'empara d'un petit tas de neige qu'il malaxa afin d'avoir en sa possession une parfaite boule ronde. Sur qui la lancerait-il ?

Severus Rogue extirpa de son sac à l'allure moldue une grande fiole ainsi qu'une vingtaine de petits flacons en cristaux. Dans un silence considérable, souvent coupé par le hululement des chouettes tachetées qu'habitaient la forêt voisine, il se mena au hasard vers un élève. Au début, ce dernier fut quelque peu réticent à l'idée de boire une potion, toutefois, il dut s'y résoudre : c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pratiquement tout le monde jugea bon de ne pas rouspéter et but le flacon offert en un rien de temps. Malgré qu'Hermione ait, contrairement à ses amis, déjà fait du ski, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, affichant une mine anxieuse.

- Vous savez, je disais la vérité en cinquième année… Le ski n'est pas mon truc.

Ron planta promptement ses bâtons dans la neige tandis qu'Harry soupirait.

- Oh, mais arrête ça. Admets-toi déjà heureuse d'en avoir fait au moins une fois, protesta Harry en fermant la poche principale de sa combinaison. Merde, jura-t-il. Je l'ai cassé ! Voilà… 'manquait plus qu'ça, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur tout en jetant le curseur de la fermeture Éclair par terre.

Ron se retint d'affliger une remarque sur l'instabilité des habillements moldus : Hermione n'allait sûrement pas apprécier.

- Toi, tu es en snowboard. Je ne vois pas le problème, se justifia-t-elle.  
- Tu veux qu'on éch…

Un toussotement qui n'assurait rien de bon s'éleva derrière eux, les interrompant. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent sans broncher.

- Tenez, susurra Rogue, menaçant.

Ils le fixèrent un quart de seconde avant de bien vouloir s'emparer d'une fiole. Pressée, Hermione avala rapidement le contenu. Nonobstant ce ne fut pas le même cas pour Ron, qui faisait des pauses entre chaque gorgée, analysant si un effet étrange ne le tuait pas à petit feu… Rogue lança un regard amer en direction d'Harry et ce dernier fut contraint de boire, des éclairs pleins les yeux.

- Et s'il a mis du poison ? dit-il après que la vieille chauve-souris des cachots soit partie en direction de Terry Boot.

Ron acquiesça vivement tandis qu'Hermione s'exclamait, outrée :

- Je n'y crois pas, Harry ! Est-ce que lors de notre première année c'était lui qui essayait de te faire tomber de ton balai ?  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport, confessa Ron, solennellement en fixant sa ceinture noire dans un léger déclic.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se concentra plutôt sur les effets qui prenaient vie. Le liquide semblait filer dans leurs veines, les réchauffant par la même occasion, titillant certaines parties de leur corps, leur cerveau par exemple. C'était une sensation très bizarre qu'Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment. Tentant vainement de dissiper cette sorte de gêne qui irradiait aussi les pores de sa peau, il fit valser son regard un peu partout. Crabbe et Goyle atterrirent dans son champ de vision. Ils buvaient la potion sous la vigilance sévère du professeur McGonagall. Seamus dut suivre le cheminement d'Harry, car il répliqua en s'approchant d'eux avec lenteur :

- Crabbe, faire du snow. Vous imaginez ?  
- Moi je suis bien en snow, fit remarquer Harry en haussant les épaules, des légers flocons de neige se posant sur ses cils.  
- La sœur Greengrass puis Zabini aussi.

Tous les autres avaient opté pour des skis. C'était assez surprenant de les voir en cette tenue, songea Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir l'opportunité d'être témoin de ce spectacle : les Serpentard en combinaisons, essayant en vain de planter les bâtons de ski dans la neige. La majorité des skieurs qui passait à proximité, les regardait d'un air circonspect, interloquée de les voir avec l'intégralité de la tenue de ski, à l'exception des chaussures. Car effectivement, le professeur McGonagall avait trouvé cela plus judicieux de ne pas les mettre tout de suite. C'était très compliqué de les enfiler. Un réel calvaire, surtout pour des sorciers. Ainsi, grâce à une simple incantation, les chaussures de ski s'enfileront d'elles-mêmes à leurs pieds, faisant disparaître dans le non-être les bonnes Moon Boots qu'ils avaient mises en attendant.

- J'aimerais votre intention, s'il vous plaît, prévint inutilement le professeur McGonagall. Lorsque vous serez sur le télésiège, dites simplement « Accio chaussures de ski » ou « Accio chaussures de snowboard ». Celles que vous aviez _exceptionnellement_ choisi tout à l'heure viendront directement à vos pieds.  
- Pas besoin de baguette ? demanda Hermione en levant une main.  
- Pas besoin de baguette, approuva le professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci jeta un regard circulaire au groupe d'adolescents.

- D'ailleurs, si elles sortent de vos poches, vous serez directement sanctionnés et on vous la confisquera !  
- On ôtera également cent points à votre maison, ajouta Rogue d'un ton sans réplique. Ici, nous ne sommes pas à Pré-au-Lard, ni le sur le Chemin de Traverse et encore moins à Poudlard.

Pratiquement tous les élèves remontèrent prestement leur fermeture Éclair, laissant leur baguette à l'abri de tous caprices. Harry, désabusé, fixa le trou semblable à un puits sans fond qu'avait fait le curseur dans la neige. Les autres poches étaient trop petites, pour son plus grand dam.

- On avance ! Et ne laissez rien traîner derrière vous ! fit rappeler le professeur McGonagall.  
- Quoi ? Moi je n'avance pas avec ça, décréta Draco en pointant du doigt ses skis noirs.  
- Tu n'es pas assez fort ? résuma Harry, septique.

Draco crispa sa mâchoire et lança de toutes ses forces la boule de neige sur Potter. Instinctivement, Harry leva les mains pour se protéger le visage, seulement Malfoy n'avait pas cherché à viser sa figure – assez amochée à son goût, soit dit en passant. La boule atterrit de justesse sur la poche de sa combinaison vert-sapin. La puissance était telle, que la baguette fut propulsée par terre. Le brun se maudit d'avoir été trop brusque en remontant sa fermeture Éclair…

- Malfoy ! rugit-il en serrant les poings.

Il s'abaissa illico presto puis agrippa sa baguette magique qu'il secoua afin d'enlever les jolis flocons qui s'y étaient déposés.

- POTTER ! hurla une voix si fortement, que l'écho se répandit au loin, faisant s'enfuir une nuée d'oiseaux, cachée dans les bois.  
- Ne criez pas, imaginez nous déclenchons une avalanche, prévient sérieusement le professeur McGonagall.  
- _Potter_, répéta Rogue dans un chuchotis à faire frissonner d'horreur plus d'un. Venez ici et donnez-moi votre baguette.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, une remarque indulgente sur le bout des lèvres, mais la referma, sa baguette toujours en mains. La lui donner ? Jamais. Il lança un regard empli de mépris en direction de Malfoy qui perdait toute sa crédibilité en son nom en enfouissant son gant gris dans sa bouche, étouffant ainsi son rire moqueur qui prenait de l'ampleur après chaque seconde.

- Mais… Monsieur. J-je n'ai… Que… Il… Ce n'est pas moi ! bafouilla-t-il, l'incrédulité engourdissant ses mots.

Rogue ne parut pas une seule fois compréhensif et les Gryffondor eurent de la peine pour Harry. Ron s'apprêtait de suite à dénoncer Malfoy, sans scrupule, mais fut devancé par son professeur de Métamorphose.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent qu'on confisque la baguette de tout le monde, dit-elle crûment, n'ayant pas apprécié cette injustice envers un élève de sa maison. En plus, j'étais sûre que ce petit incident allait surgir.

Après une minute de silence qui parut interminable, Rogue répondit :

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Dégainant sa baguette d'un geste sec, il l'agita et un vide inquiétant se forma dans les poches de chaque élève. Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent aussitôt.

- On n'a rien fait !  
- C'est de l'injustice, pure et simple !  
- Ce Potter…  
- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Tous se turent, le visage impassible, les bras croisés, plaqués sur leur torse. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils venaient de perdre à l'instant la seule chose qui pouvait les rassurer dans ce lieu moldunesque.

- De toute manière vous n'en auriez pas eu besoin ! Je ne vois pas de différence, moi, à l'exception du poids de mon sac ! Soyez contents, jeunes gens ! gronda Rogue, implacable.

Excédé mais surtout irrité, Draco Malfoy se retourna puis s'avança jusqu'au téléski d'un pas vif, ne trouvant la situation vraiment plus drôle.

- Allez ! On y va ! exigea le professeur McGonagall en levant son bâton de ski en l'air. Je n'y crois pas. Le monsieur attend !

De nouveau, les râlements redoublèrent d'intensité. Personne n'avait réellement pris ce moyen de transport ! Inventé par les Moldus, qui pouvait être sûr que ce n'était pas risqué ? Peut-être allaient-ils tomber ! Harry regarda jusqu'à quelle hauteur le téléski allait et il fut impressionné de l'altitude. Non seulement c'était fichtrement haut, mais en plus il ne voyait pas le bout de l'autre station ! Cela prouvait à quel point c'était loin.

- Et si on a le vertige ? nécessita Astoria en appliquant de la crème solaire sur le bout de son nez.  
- Oui ! Et… et comment on met ce truc ? interrogea sa sœur, à bout de nerfs.

Astoria marcha en direction de Daphné, qu'était en snowboard puis lui mis correctement les lunettes de ski sur son casque noir orné de serpents vert bouteille.

- Bon, viens, marmonna Seamus à Dean et tous deux s'avancèrent jusqu'au monsieur qui dirigeait les télésièges. Il massait son gros ventre et sa barbe, qu'ils imaginaient blanche, paraissait sale et grisâtre comparé à la blancheur de la neige qui les entourait.

Dean plaqua une main sur sa bouche, riant silencieusement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la ligne, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige, puis attendirent. Un siège s'avançait jusqu'à eux et le cœur de Seamus augmenta les collisions contre sa cage thoracique. Le monsieur marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, ce qui attisa la peur des deux Gryffondor. Peut-être leur donnait-il un conseil essentiel ? Dean lança un regard inquiet en direction de l'homme, qui faisait des gestes étranges et il se retourna pour voir par-dessus son épaule leur classe. La plupart tentait en vain de cacher leur hilarité.

- Seamus ! Assieds-toi !

Le siège les emporta et Seamus se cogna farouchement la tête contre l'appuie-tête. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Sa ceinture blanche se coinça entre la barre et l'accoudoir en fer, empêchant ainsi à la barre de sécurité de s'abaisser. Il lâcha un juron tandis que le monsieur criait des bribes incompréhensibles.

- Seamus, tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Dean alors que le télésiège démarrait en tremblant piteusement.  
- Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ai coincée ici ? beugla-t-il, perdant patience et surtout apeuré à l'idée de monter cette montagne sans barrière pour les protéger.

Finalement Seamus parvint à enlever la ceinture puis il souffla largement, la barre de sécurité s'abaissant alors. L'homme tonitruait toujours des mots sans queue ni tête.

- C'était un monsieur de la montagne ! gloussa Dean afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère et Seamus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les autres se moquaient encore de la situation.

Les sapins vibraient sous la ténacité du vent et la neige crissait sous les pas des uns. De loin, Harry et ses amis pouvaient distinguer des slalomeurs acharnés descendre les pistes avec rapidité et sans crainte.

Harry sourit.

Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait de se trouver là. En fait, jamais de sa vie il n'aurait osé imaginer une telle chose. De se retrouver au sommet d'une montagne était accordé à une poignée de personnes, surtout pour les sorciers. Seulement les Nés-Moldus avaient déjà eu la possibilité de vivre cette expérience, pensa-t-il en regardant Hermione. Au début, lorsque le directeur avait proposé une telle sortie, pas grand monde n'avait donné sa candidature. Le Quidditch suffisait amplement, alors de pratiquer un nouveau sport, comme le ski, ne leurs disaient absolument rien. Neville avait été le premier à avoir osé inclure son nom dans la coupe « d'Hiver ». Rapidement, il avait été suivi par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Sans plus attendre, Seamus et Dean s'étaient alors inscrits, impliquant leurs noms dans la coupe.

Le camp ne durait qu'une seule et unique semaine et cela avait largement influencé le choix des Serpentard. Ils avaient longuement médité et un détail ôta le moindre doute : c'était gratuit, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall avait établi une règle : qu'au moins deux personnes aient un snowboard.

Harry, Zabini, Crabbe et Daphné Greengrass s'étaient alors présentés, voulant essayer quelque chose d'original. Satisfaite, le professeur McGonagall avait donné aux dix-huit qui venaient, une heure de libre afin qu'ils puissent parler de quel jour ils iront, comment et la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre.

Dumbledore s'était permis de donner deux heures en plus, basées sur le ski et le snowboard. Les élèves comprenaient ainsi le principe et le désir fut partagé voire doublé. Faisant en vitesse leurs bagages, ils devaient être en Haute Savoie avant midi du lendemain. Des Portoloins spécialisés avaient exprès été créé.

- Qui veut être le prochain ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en rajustant son foulard aux couleurs écossaises.

Personne ne daigna se présenter. Seamus et Dean étaient loin, dorénavant, mais cela n'empêcha pas de les apercevoir. Dean faisait pendouiller son bâton dans le vide et Seamus essayait tant bien que mal de lui en empêcher.

- Il me semblait bien que la peur vous abrutissait, récapitula Rogue, sarcastique.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Rien que pour lui prouver le contraire, Harry, Ron et Hermione se sourirent. Pourquoi ne pas aller avant tout le monde ? C'était tellement mieux. Ils seraient les premiers à savoir à quoi ressemblaient les pistes ! Montrant qu'ils n'avaient pas peur, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la ligne.

- Potter, arrivez-vous avec votre snowboard ? sollicita le professeur McGonagall en le jaugeant de bas en haut.  
- Oh oui, bien sûr, professeur. Nous n'avons pas bu la potion pour rien, fit-il rappeler tout en portant son snow duquel le nombre 11 y était tagué au plein centre à l'arrière.  
- Au pire des cas, on s'est dit qu'on échangerait, expliqua Ron qui se positionnait déjà au milieu.

Les trois Gryffondor restèrent immobiles sous les cris beuglés par le monsieur. Ron pouffa de rire, ne comprenant absolument rien de ce qu'il disait. Était-ce seulement de l'anglais ? Hermione ne cessait de le réprimander, trouvant cela irrespectueux de se moquer ainsi d'un Moldu. Exactement comme Seamus et Dean précédemment, ce ne fut pas Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'assirent sur le télésiège mais ce dernier qui les emporta. Ron fut effrayé les premiers instants Hermione, qui en avait eu l'habitude, jadis, ne fit aucun commentaire et Harry s'en doutait légèrement que le démarrage allait être brusque. Ils posèrent leurs skis et leur snowboard là où ils auraient sensé dû être. Derrière eux, Rogue se menait vers le surveillant. Hermione pinça les lèvres, soucieuse.

- Vous croyez que les Moldus perçoivent le fait que nos skis ne tiennent pas normalement ?

Ron fit rouler ses yeux.

- De un : les Moldus sont aveugles, c'est bien connu. De deux : nous prenons de l'altitude et comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas plus de trois secondes, ils sont myopes ! Tu crois qu'en plus ils nous regardent ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire, alors elle la referma.

- Je vois… dit-elle tout de même au bout d'un moment.  
- Accio chaussures de snow. Ça marche sans baguette ?  
- Apparemment. Mais la question qu'il faudrait qu'on se pose, serait : est-ce que les Moldus peuvent les voir dans les airs ?

Hermione médita un instant.

- Non. Je pense que le professeur McGonagall a déjà tout prévu. Accio chaussures de ski.  
- Accio chaussures de ski.

Après quelques secondes, la surprise étira les traits de leurs visages. Ils n'avaient plus des chaussures ordinaires à leurs pieds, mais bien celles spécialisées pour la neige et leur équipement ! Celles d'Hermione avaient la couleur charnel du bois celles de Ron étaient noires exactement comme celles d'Harry. En fait, les couleurs des combinaisons ne furent pas choisies par les élèves, mais par les professeurs. Ils avaient été cléments, tout de même. La seule chose que les élèves purent choisir, était l'aspect des habits et des chaussures dans la gamme de couleurs demandée.

- Tu vois.  
- Oui, oui.

* * *

Sous l'œil cinglant du professeur Rogue, Malfoy, Zabini et Nott se dirigèrent eux aussi jusqu'à la ligne. Pansy releva la tête, perdue et ouvrit la bouche en faisant un geste imperceptible de la main.

- _Draco !_ Viens avec m…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Après que Rogue eut touché deux-trois mots au monsieur, celui-ci s'était réfugié dans son chalet et faisait tout pour que le transport se fasse rapidement. Pansy fit une moue déçue, se sentant à quelque part trahie. Les trois Serpentard lançaient des « Accio » à tout va, l'ignorant comme si c'était un Botruc. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été ainsi abandonnée et rejetée. Surtout qu'il y avait quatre places, elle aurait pu y aller…

- Monsieur Londubat, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît dire aux autres élèves d'attendre là-bas ? Merci bien.

Neville hocha vivement la tête et fit par mégarde tomber ses gants bordeaux dans la neige. Alors qu'il les ramassait, il fut tout d'un coup emporté avec brusquerie sur un télésiège.

- Hé ! Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, secoué, agrippant précipitamment ses skis au passage.

Il fut brutalement assis et la barre de sécurité s'abaissa, non sans lui cogner les genoux.

- Londubat, comment vas-tu ? questionna Bulstrode à sa droite.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses gants marrons et marmonna la formule. De suite, des chaussures de ski noisette s'enfilèrent à ses pieds faisant disparaître les chaussures qu'ils avaient empruntées à Poudlard.

- N'aie pas peur, tu sais, on ne mange pas, chuchota Pansy à sa gauche qui finalement s'était calmée, après avoir su qu'elle serait avec un Gryffondor comme Neville Londubat. Accio chaussures de ski, rajouta-t-elle avec un rictus.

Les deux vert et argent se regardèrent, amusées puis éclatèrent de rire tandis que le télésiège démarrait dans un soubresaut inquiétant. Neville se fit tout petit, couiné. Il entendit à peine McLaggen s'écrier :

- Courage, vieux !

Neville appréhendait légèrement. La montée durait une bonne demi-heure et malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, il était au milieu. Pansy et Millicent devront se pencher sur lui afin de raconter des ragots croustillants… Mais heureusement pour lui, elles discutèrent de tout, sauf des potins – ce qui était surprenant… Il murmura d'une toute petite voix l'incantation. Que faisait-il ici ?

Quant à Cormac, il reçut un regard malveillant de la part du maître des Potions. Déglutissant, il écouta attentivement la réprimande qu'on lui fit.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, vous irez vous, Boot, Crabbe et Goyle au prochain. Je suis navré, dit-il à l'adresse des deux élèves de sa maison. Ce sera la dernière fois que vous supporterez leurs présences aussi longtemps.

Le visage de Terry et de Cormac se décomposèrent instantanément. Les deux Serpentard s'avancèrent d'une démarche lourde, créant de monstrueux trous béants à chacun de leurs pas. McLaggen maudit la personne qui avait créé les télésièges à quatre places. C'était totalement absurde, selon lui…

Le monsieur, à travers la fenêtre à carreaux, brailla encore une fois des mots ôtés de bon sens. Rogue secoua la tête, accablé puis se mena vers Crabbe et Goyle, l'air mécontent. Terry se colla précipitamment à Cormac, le télésiège menaçant d'arriver.

- CRABBE ! Dépêchez avec votre snowboard ! Si vous n'arrivez pas à manipuler cette chose, alors pourquoi l'avoir choisie ?

Vincent glissa et tomba lourdement par terre. Une plainte sonore s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Se massant vigoureusement le bas du dos, il n'en revenait pas que la neige puisse faire aussi mal.

- MAH NEIHEH ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Affolé, Crabbe scruta autour de lui, ignorant totalement d'où pouvait provenir cette voix. Les élèves restant furent pour le moins étonnés de voir que c'était le monsieur qui venait de s'exprimer. Cormac n'en crut pas ses yeux puis éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- MCLAGGEN ! CESSEZ ! blâma prestement le professeur McGonagall, les yeux noyés de vagues réprobatrices.  
- Mais… mais professeur, je ne rigole pas pour le monsieur ! C'est Crabbe le fautif ! mentit-il en se plaignant comme si de rien n'était.  
- Oh !_ Madame !_

Le télésiège était arrivé, le monsieur n'avait pas pris la peine de le ralentir – apparemment, toujours furieux que Crabbe ait ainsi abîmé sa neige avec son postérieur. En fait, il avait même appuyé quelque peu violemment sur le bouton d'accélérateur, voulant en finir au plus vite ! Tout s'était passé si brusquement que le bâton de Terry menaçait de tomber dans le vide.

- Ne bougez pas autant ! sermonna la directrice des rouge et or.

Mais trop tard. Le bâton tombait déjà à pic, dix mètres plus bas. C'était au tour de Goyle et Crabbe de se moquer d'eux. Cormac frappa son front de la paume de sa main.

- Et la lanière, par Merlin, à quoi sert-elle ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, les joues rouges de fureur. ACCIO BÂTON DE SKI !  
- Ne criez pas ! s'emporta vaguement Rogue en jetant un regard alerté au Moldu – fort heureusement, ce dernier était trop occupé à darder ses yeux noirs de haine sur Vincent Crabbe.

Le bâton s'enleva tout seul de la neige poudreuse, puis vola jusqu'au professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière leva le bras et l'empoigna sans ménagement.

- Hop ! De toute manière il en n'aura pas besoin.

Elle enfila négligemment la lanière puis jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le soleil était à son zénith. Elle espérait que les élèves aient fait ce qui était recommandé : mettre de la crème solaire. Secouant sa combinaison assortie à son écharpe, elle invita aux trois dernières filles de bien vouloir prendre le prochain. Cho Chang tourna sa tête, craignant le pire.

- Oh non… grimaça-t-elle.  
- Allez ! C'est parti vous trois ! Et faites gaffe, Greengrass avec votre snow.

Daphné acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en se plaçant aux côtés de sa sœur Cho s'était glissée tout à gauche. En silence, le télésiège les emporta et elles décolèrent.

- Voilà, c'est notre tour, Severus, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci s'avança sous les marmonnements intelligibles de Rogue. Il lissa soigneusement sa combinaison noire et s'arrêta net, à droite de sa collègue. Il n'avait absolument pas hâte. L'idée de transplaner effleura son esprit, mais jamais McGonagall ne lui pardonnerait, surtout dans un lieu infecté de Moldus.

* * *

Draco Malfoy arborait un fier sourire tout en contemplant ses chaussures de ski, les effleurant du bout des doigts avec soin. Il avait sans aucun doute choisi les plus belles. Même en tenue moldue il arrivait à avoir la classe. Draco leva son regard et vit au loin trois personnes l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Regarde comme ils s'y croient… marmotta-t-il tandis que Weasley amusait la galerie.

Théodore fit rouler ses yeux.

- Ça va ! Ils s'amusent au moins.  
- Si ça te plaît autant de te ridiculiser ainsi, t'aurais dû aller avec eux. Surtout qu'il restait une place, lança-t-il sèchement.

Théo ne répondit pas et Blaise retint un sourire. Ce dernier planta son regard flamboyant dans les deux yeux bleus givrés de Nott. Une sorte de connexion les reliait. Blaise secoua la tête puis contempla son snowboard.

- Avouez… j'ai la classe avec mon snow.

Draco détourna le regard puis dévisagea d'un air absent la forêt qui les entourait. Théo ne répondit pas, soudainement absorbé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Toutefois, le manque de réaction n'empêcha en aucun cas au sourire de Zabini de s'étirer avec bonne humeur.

* * *

Hermione lisait rapidement les quelques lignes du petit prospectus qu'elle avait trouvé à la réception, juste avant de se mener au téléski. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps à autre lorsqu'elle découvrait diverses possibilités données à l'auberge qui les hébergeait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller là-bas, puisque la moitié des élèves s'était pressée d'aller skier. Leurs valises attendaient sagement à l'accueil, pendant qu'eux faisaient leur petit tour. Ce détail n'avait semblé gêner personne en particulier. Rangeant soigneusement le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main, Hermione regarda autour d'elle et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil en bas. Malgré tout, le vertige qui lui oppressait le ventre lui empêcha de regarder plus longtemps.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, avoua Ron qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Nous sommes à quoi, maintenant ? Trente mètres ? Même plus ! J'suis sûr.

Ron se cramponnait aux accoudoirs en fer, ses jointures blanchissant à vue d'œil.

- Moi j'ai l'habitude, avec le Quidditch, marmonna Harry qui observait les skieurs filer à vive allure. Il était clairement impressionné par la vitesse de certains.  
- Quand vas-tu mettre tes gants, Ron ? Il fait froid, couina Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron grogna puis enfila ses gants noirs, la remarque : « Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ as froid, que _j_'ai forcément froid. » lui brûlant les lèvres. Puis la potion de Rogue, en plus ? Ron préféra se taire… Oui. Se taire…

Harry fut rassuré de voir une troupe d'enfants essayer de skier. Ils devaient avoir entre neuf et dix ans. Il se demandait où allaient toutes les personnes qui descendaient, à sa droite. Peut-être qu'au lieu de prendre les téléskis, ils préféraient descendre en skiant. Harry regarda à sa gauche puis fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est du hors-piste, là-bas ?

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête. La neige paraissait moins nette, elle n'était pas damée, et la forêt débutait tranquillement, s'épaississant à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Pourtant, des skieurs fonçaient entre les troncs et faisaient valser la poudreuse grâce à la vitesse qu'ils prenaient. Ils semblaient très concentrés, pour la plupart, car l'autre moitié avait l'air de s'éclater, dévalant les « pistes » et prenant de la hauteur à chaque bosse neigeuse. Ils atterrissaient comme des pros, sans même perdre de l'équilibre. Harry se sentit affreusement nul, sur le coup.

- Oui, on dirait, admit Hermione en plissant les yeux. En tout cas, nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller là.  
- On s'en fiche, coupa Ron, susceptible. Ça pourrait être cool.  
- Ron. Moi qui ai fait du ski, il y a une année, je peux te garantir que tu ne feras même pas un mètre.  
- Tu te prendras le premier arbre, même s'il se trouve à des kilomètres, plaisanta Harry.

Ron leva le menton puis toisa du regard ses deux amis. Harry eut un petit sourire au coin et se cala plus confortablement dans le siège – chose non aisée, surtout que tout était fait de fer. Dean et Seamus s'amusaient toujours autant.

- Je suis fière de ce camp ! lâcha soudainement Hermione, souriant de toutes ses dents, heureuse. Non mais comprenez, nous sommes dans un lieu moldu ! Incroyable, quand même, non ? Moi, je suis aux anges !  
- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous… ronchonna Ron en regardant ailleurs.

Hermione pencha la tête de côté, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de Ron. Par contre, Harry avait parfaitement su interpréter la phrase de son ami.

- C'est vrai que Malfoy et ses acolytes… récapitula-t-il en explorant le ciel parsemé de nuages.

Hermione lâcha un son de compréhension. Néanmoins elle ne fut compréhensive plus longtemps et secoua même la tête, montrant son désaccord.

- Désolée, mais s'ils n'appréciaient à ce point cette sortie, jamais ils n'auraient inclus leurs noms dans la coupe d'Hiver.

Si par hasard Harry et Ron étaient d'accord avec elle, il n'en fut rien quant aux réactions. Ils préférèrent garder le silence, jugeant cette voie plus simple. Harry fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas froid malgré les brises qui faisaient vibrer les aiguilles vertes foncées des sapins en dessous d'eux. La potion était très utile, finalement. Et il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait avoir froid. D'un côté, il se demandait si la réprimande de son amie envers Ron n'était pas juste un prétexte pour… avoir le dernier mot. Quoique ?

Plus le télésiège allait de l'avant, plus les hors-pistes étaient bouffées par les arbres environnants. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, étonnés. Après tout, c'était une bonne chose. Du moins ce n'était pas la nature qu'allait les déranger. Ils se doutaient bien que des animaux moldus devaient errer dans les bois, à leur gauche. Harry et Hermione surent qu'ils avaient visés juste, car…

- _Bambi !_ s'écria Dean, plus loin.

Ron fit une tête incrédule, se demandant qui pouvait être « Bambi » tandis qu'Harry se penchait par-dessus la barre de sécurité, tentant à tout prix d'apercevoir la copie de Bambi qui n'était pas si Bambi que ça… À moins que Bambi ne soit une femelle ! Ils entendirent que très vaguement Malfoy pester à l'arrière. La biche releva la tête, les oreilles baissées. Ses narines frémirent, les yeux d'un noir profond fixent. Puis elle s'enfuit avec hâte.

* * *

- Allez ! Saute ! lui intima Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Ron fit exactement comme Harry, puis sauta. Ses chaussures de ski étaient si lourdes qu'il eut l'impression de tomber six mètres de profondeur dans le sol. Tous trois restèrent plantés devant la sortie du téléski, oubliant qu'un télésiège pouvait surgir tout d'un coup. Il y avait énormément de monde en haut. Les skieurs étaient à perte de vue et les trois se sentirent aussitôt bien seuls. Ils ne virent même pas Dean et Seamus, mais leurs absences ne furent pas remarquées. La station semblait spécialement grande. Harry percevait d'ici au moins trois ou quatre téléskis qui montaient encore plus, si c'était possible ! Il y en avait un, à plusieurs mètres d'ici qui grimpait si haut que les sièges avaient l'air vide. Pas grand monde faisait la queue, remarqua Harry malgré la distance. Il vit à sa gauche un immense chalet et plus loin, une sorte de restaurant doté d'une terrasse où des Moldus mangeaient à leur faim. Il sourit en voyant d'ici le stationnement de skis et de snowboards, positionné devant la terrasse qui en n'était pas vraiment une.

- Et si on s'éloignait un peu ? proposa Hermione après s'être souvenue que l'espace entre les télésièges n'était pas si énorme que ça.  
- Bonne idée, adhéra Harry, fixant toujours devant lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux de voir _autant_ de gens.

Des cliquetis attirèrent son intention et il perçut Hermione, penchée en avant, vérifiant si tout allait pour le mieux et que ses chaussures étaient hermétiquement closes. Harry aborda un sourire. Peut-être était-ce étrange de voir les sangs purs en tenue de ski, mais il en était pas moins pour son amie. Pourtant, ça paraissait si normal. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, qui peinait plus que quiconque d'autre. Tandis qu'elle l'aidait gentiment, Harry vit du coin de l'œil Zabini, Malfoy et Nott arrivés. Un air maussade balaya les traits de son visage. Il décida alors de faire comme ses deux amis avec son snow. En même pas deux secondes, il était prêt. Les cours donnés par Dumbledore plus la potion suffisaient largement afin qu'il sache comme s'y prendre et heureusement. C'était plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait imaginé durant le trajet !

- Bon, nous on s'casse, marmonna Malfoy dans son écharpe anthracite.

Hermione se redressa puis haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée et elle ne se priva pas de le faire savoir.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait rester, dit-elle fermement.

Les trois Serpentard s'immobilisèrent en une parfaite synchronisation. Ils se retournèrent et Malfoy ricana. Néanmoins, Hermione en n'avait cure car apparemment Nott l'avait comprise et elle n'en demandait pas plus.

- Elle a raison, affirma-t-il sur le même ton. On doit rester.

Harry haussa lui aussi un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche. Nonobstant, il n'eut le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, qu'il fut immédiatement plaqué au sol, la douce et froide neige l'enveloppant comme une couverture. Un poids indéfinissable écrasait ses côtés. Il ne savait s'il allait mourir de honte ou bien asphyxié.

- Oh, Harry, je suis désolé ! s'excusa Seamus sous les rires moqueurs des vert et argent.  
- Quoi ? Mais que… ?

Seuls ses mots purent sortir de sa bouche. Seamus se releva avec difficulté, le libérant d'un poids assez pesant. Les chaussures de ski s'étaient écrasées sur les mollets d'Harry, il souffrait le martyr. Elles devaient minimum peser sept kilos chacune ! Seamus tendit son bras et Harry agrippa sa main, se relevant alors.

- Poussez-vous ! _Mais poussez-vous !_ brailla Neville.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Neville, l'air perdu, qui agitait sans ménagement ses bâtons un peu partout. Avec sa maladresse ambulante, Harry avait vu le coup arrivé gros comme un manoir. Neville se cogna contre Seamus qui lui-même retomba sur Harry. Quand allait-il avoir la paix et cesser de souffrir de cette manière ? Les os de ses côtes allaient devenir cendres si ça continuait !

- Argh ! Seamus ! gronda Harry durant la chute.

Soudain, un silence s'abattit sur le groupe et Seamus se hissa aussi vite que l'éclair, faisant bousculer Neville de l'autre côté. Ce fut pareil que Seamus, Harry s'était relevé en même pas une milliseconde, oubliant jusqu'à la douleur de ses côtes. L'irlandais passa nerveusement son gant violet sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Quelque chose d'étrange irradiait le visage des deux jeunes hommes. Cette rougeur intense qui colorait les joues des deux Gryffondor. Après tout, la cause pouvait bien sûr être le froid, mais les autres n'en furent pas si sûrs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les loulous ? demanda Pansy, familière, curieusement, qui venait seulement d'arriver – elle avait dû traîner avec Millicent, en discutant vers le téléski.

Ce calme n'était pas très naturel et elle l'avait rapidement remarqué. Harry fuyait tout le monde du regard et il ignorait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Seamus sifflotait, l'air de rien, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Était-ce à ce point trop silencieux, ce fut pour cette raison que Nott se sentit obligé de justifier bêtement ?

- Ils se sont embrassés.

Zabini lâcha un petit rire et Draco écarquilla les yeux, presque dégoûté. Quant aux deux concernés, ils se retournèrent instantanément vers Théodore, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un…

- Déjà ce n'est pas vrai. Je présume qu'avec la grosse tête que t'as, tu devrais connaître la signification du verbe « frôler » ?

De biais, Harry scruta Seamus qui venait de s'exprimer. C'était une erreur d'avoir dit ça. Précipitamment, Harry jeta un regard noir en direction de Nott, et Dean éclata de rire, n'arrivant juste plus à se retenir par simple respect. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas réagi, quant aux autres, eh bien apparemment leurs bouches avaient été cousues par les ficelles de l'étonnement. Seamus grogna puis avoua sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils parlaient de Quidditch :

- Ça ne m'a pas trop dérangé, à dire vrai.

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain en pleine réflexion. Il se passa même la langue sur ses lèvres, au cas où un goût particulier allait réveiller ses sens. Puis finalement, il hocha la tête. Harry pesa une bonne centaine de fois le pour et le contre s'il devait mettre un terme à sa petite expérience.

- Les petites tapettes du camp ! lança Parkinson, vaniteuse.

Harry se retint de justesse de ne pas lancer une remarque acerbe. À la place, il mit rapidement ses chaussures dans les fixations puis glissa légèrement en direction d'Hermione et de Ron. Il croisa le regard de Seamus qui eut un léger sourire d'excuse. Harry vit à peine que McLaggen, Boot, Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient. Heureusement, aucune chute ne se fit.

- _Dégueulasse_, finit par lâcher Malfoy en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Brusquement, il reçut une boule de neige sur son torse et se permit de sursauter.

- Tiens, ça c'est pour ma baguette.

Harry ramena toute sa fierté pour ne pas se traiter d'imbécile-fini face à son mauvais jeu de mots intentionnel – il fut chanceux car personne ne fit le rapport – et visa de nouveau Malfoy, mais sur le visage. Il n'aurait sûrement pas dû faire ça car… Pansy Parkinson vit rouge.

- MON DRACO ! rugit-elle, ses pupilles noires perçant Harry de ses aiguilles acérées. Elle essaya bien tant que mal de parvenir jusqu'à lui, alors que les deux sœurs accompagnées de Cho descendaient – ou plutôt sautaient – de leur télésiège.

- Harry, calme-toi, ordonna gentiment Hermione, pas du tout gênée du fait qu'il ait accidentellement embrassé Seamus.

Le brun lui darda un regard qui aurait très bien pu se traduire par : « Quoi, c'est moi qui doit me calmer ? T'es aveugle pour ne pas voir Parkinson ? Cette folle est pire. »

- Qu'il se calme ? Mais c'est super ! dirent Dean et Ron d'une même voix, réjouis.

Une Pansy en furie avait été emprisonnée dans les bras de Zabini, qui craignait les réactions de son amie. Parce que… on ne devait pas toucher à Draco, aux risques de s'attirer les foudres de Pansy. Draco insultait le Saint-Potter de tous les noms, lui promettant une mort atroce. Il confectionna une boule de neige, qu'il propulsa sur Harry. Malheureusement, ce dernier l'évita, tout juste.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria une voix.

Tous s'immobilisèrent, Malfoy faisant tomber mollement la neige par terre. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la vengeance. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, furibonde. Si on pouvait tuer d'un regard, tous les élèves seraient déjà raides morts.

- Non mais ! On ne peut pas vous faire confiance, c'est bien ça ? Lancer des boules de neige ! Vous n'êtes plus des bébés, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas de vos âges, ce genre de broutilles ! Arriverez-vous à rester tranquilles quelques minutes ou c'est trop de vous demander ? gronda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le professeur McGonagall fourra le bâton de Terry Boot dans ses mains puis se retourna vers Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

- Je vous enlève dix points à vos maisons respectives. J'espère que vous vous souviendrez la prochaine fois qu'une partie de boules de neige n'est pas la bienvenue ! aboya-t-elle. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna puis s'avança, les skis sur ses épaules. Tous la suivirent, le visage fermé et en silence. Malfoy jetait des œillades meurtrières à quiconque croisait son regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande pancarte où étaient inscrits quelques horaires. Les deux enseignants mirent eux aussi leurs skis. Harry, Ron et Seamus ne pensèrent même pas à rire de la scène qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux : _Rogue en ski._

Le groupe avait l'air de parfaits skieurs, tout à fait normal. On ne pouvait soupçonner que c'était en réalité des sorciers. Chaque baguette était bien cachée, même celles des professeurs.

- Bien, je vous présente rapidement le programme. Nous allons monter plus haut, dans quelques mètres, à l'aide d'un tire-fesses, dit-elle en toisant du regard les élèves dont l'idée de rire les avait effleurées. Après quoi, afin de nous échauffer, nous descendrons la pente qui se termine en face d'un petit restaurant.  
- On va manger là-bas ? questionna Cho.  
- Oui, mais plus tard. Bien plus tard. Il est à peine dix heures et demie. Nous nous y installerons pour midi, Miss Chang. Maintenant, vous savez que les pistes sont évaluées par couleurs ? fit-elle rappeler à l'assemblée.

Ils hochèrent la tête puis regardèrent un deuxième panneau qui exhibait certaines significations. Il y avait un rond vert, bleu, rouge, noir et jaune.

- Le vert signifie que la piste est très facile. Après avoir bu la potion du professeur Rogue, cette piste vous sera ennuyante au possible. Le bleu est du même niveau que le rond vert. Je vous conseille le rouge, qui rappelle que la piste suivante sera moyenne. Un peu plus difficile que la bleue et beaucoup plus facile que la noire, qui, comme vous l'aurez deviné, est assez difficile.  
- La jaune, on vous interdit formellement d'y aller, signala Rogue d'un ton austère. Son regard tomba sur celui d'Harry, qui ne cilla pas. La potion est assez puissante pour que vous ne couriez aucun risque… Mais l'incompétence de certains laisse à désirer. C'est pour ça que la piste jaune vous est interdite, termina-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Blaise et Théo parurent déçus. Le professeur McGonagall ordonna aux élèves de les suivre et ils s'avancèrent, zigzagant entre les gens. Harry repéra Neville, déjà des lunettes de ski sur le nez. Il fit une grimace qui s'accentua lorsqu'il vit les sœurs Greengrass, elles aussi dotées de lunettes. Toutefois ce n'étaient pas les seuls. Terry Boot, Bulstrode et Cho aussi en avaient mis. Comment allait-t-il s'y prendre ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre des lunettes de ski par-dessus ses lunettes de vue ! C'était insensé… Il déglutit. Tandis qu'il allait questionner Hermione à propos de ça, le professeur Rogue, en tête du groupe, se retourna. Il toisa du regard tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de le fixer.

- Arrêtons-nous quelques minutes, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Il tourna la tête vers le professeur McGonagall qui acquiesça pour une raison inconnue. Les élèves virent le maître des Potions s'enlever de ses skis aussi noirs que le charbon, puis partir, se perdant dans la foule. Personne ne posa de questions.

- Vous avez le droit de communiquer, avertit le professeur McGonagall et elle se plongea dans son petit carnet, lisant à vive allure.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire la chance qu'il avait. Profitant de cette grande opportunité, il héla Hermione, qui feuilletait pour la dixième fois depuis ce matin, le prospectus de l'accueil.

- Hermione ! Viens voir, s'il te plaît.

Hermione se retourna et vit l'expression inquiète qu'optait son ami. Une étincelle alarmée fit briller ses yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement, maniant ses skis mieux que quiconque d'autre. Harry ouvrit la bouche puis expliqua son problème à voix basse :

- On n'a pas de baguette, moi je fais comment pour voir sans mes lunettes ? Faudrait qu'on me lance un sort…

Hermione l'étudia du regard comme si c'était un livre d'une rareté explicite et qu'elle hésitait à le prendre, de peur de l'abîmer. Elle semblait réfléchir, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement. Harry ignorait s'il existait un sortilège qui lui permettrait de voir un certain laps de temps. Ses espoirs perdaient de leur valeur, jusqu'à qu'Hermione hoche prestement la tête, comme si elle s'était décidée pour de bon d'emprunter le grimoire unique en son genre.

- J'arrive tout de suite, Harry, affirma-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle s'éloigna toujours avec une facilité déconcertante et Harry la vit aborder le professeur McGonagall. Hermione parlait vite et faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains gantées. Il remarqua qu'un long silence s'était interposé entre son professeur de Métamorphose et elle. Encore une fois, Harry perdit quelque peu espoir. Si leur directrice ne savait pas quel sortilège utiliser, il ignorait si quelqu'un d'autre saurait… Surtout qu'ici il n'y avait que des Moldus… Il se mordit la langue, agacé. Puis un détail fit irruption dans son cerveau… Le professeur McGonagall avait des lunettes… Il releva la tête et vit avec bonne humeur, Hermione accompagnée de leur directrice venir vers lui. Personne n'avait l'air de se préoccuper d'eux, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Harry n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

- Bien, Potter, dit-elle. J'avoue que ce n'est pas très pratique d'avoir des lunettes en de telles circonstances… C'est moi qui vous le dis. Ce sortilège vous permettra de voir sans vos lunettes. Cependant, il ne dure qu'une heure. Il va falloir le renouveler. Miss Granger pourra l'effectuer, l'incantation est assez facile.

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard autour d'elle et soupira. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il y avait trop de Moldus. Sortir sa baguette magique serait une faute fondamentale. Mais Harry et Hermione furent des plus étonnés de la voir dégainer sa baguette – les Moldus voyaient sûrement autre chose… – et de la pointer tout près de son visage. Si près des yeux d'Harry, qu'il en louchait pour être exact. Ça lui faisait même mal à la tête.

- Ne clignez pas…

Harry trouvait cette remarque ironique. Ne pas cligner des yeux tandis qu'une pointe menaçait de vous planter… Pas très facile. Elle pointa minutieusement l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la pupille et murmura sans lâcher une seconde Harry du regard :

- _Vilunum._

Harry crut sentir une sorte de laser plonger dans son œil et eut soudainement l'impression qu'on lissait les froissures de son iris vert. Un froid glacial et insupportable sembla sécher sa prunelle. Il entendit que très vaguement Hermione s'extasier sur la magie qu'émanait ce sortilège. Heureusement car autrement il aurait été rapidement irrité de sa réaction. C'était réellement insupportable ! Il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler que le professeur McGonagall s'en prenait déjà à son autre œil. La fraicheur de la montagne ne suffisait apparemment pas ! Il fallait qu'on glace la seule chose qui ne pouvait pas prendre froid : ses yeux. Le premier orbe s'était déjà humidifié et encore heureux ! Il ne l'aurait supporté… Alors qu'il crut mourir d'impatience, la baguette du professeur McGonagall s'éloigna.

- Voilà… Laissez vos lunettes, vous les enlèverez plus tard, lorsque celles des skis seront obligatoires. Les lunettes de vue ne vous causeront aucun dommage, même si vous n'en avez pas besoin, rajouta-t-elle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Hermione, tenue momentanément en respect, impressionnée. Miss Granger, quant à vous, j'ai un conseil à vous donner. Lorsque nous effectuons le sortilège, il est impératif de regarder le cœur de la pupille, sans le lâcher une seconde.

Hermione hocha de nouveau prestement la tête. Harry comprenait alors pourquoi le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas une seule fois cessé de le fixer.

- Mais… euh, madame, comment vais-je m'y prendre sans baguette ? formula Hermione, gênée.  
- Vous saurez après, répondit-elle fermement puis elle partit vers le professeur Rogue qui venait tout juste d'arriver, des cartes plastifiées en mains.  
- Venez, tous en rang ! ordonna-t-il et les discussions s'évanouirent aussitôt. Tenez, un abonnement pour chacun. Placez-le autour du cou et ne vous étranglez pas avec… Même si cet incident ne serait pas de refus… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'emparèrent de ce qui devait être leur abonnement puisque leur nom et prénom y étaient inscrits. Tous les mirent autour du cou, certains sans broncher puis d'autres en bougonnant.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas de photos… ? interrogea Hermione en arquant un sourcil.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait s'il y a besoin d'une photo ? répliqua Ron.

Une réponse non éloquente ne tarda pas à venir…

- Oh ! Une photo de moi appar…  
- Monsieur Finnigan ! Un peu de tenue ! tonna le professeur McGonagall. Vous croyez être chez vous ? Bien sûr que la photo est présente ! rabroua-t-elle sèchement. Cinq points en moins pour votre insouciance ! Eh bien… si ça continue ainsi, je vais être obligée de vous donner des retenues ! N'oubliez pas où nous sommes. Il faut être prudent, compléta-elle dans un murmure.

Seamus baissa la tête, honteux. En effet, les photos des élèves apparaissaient doucement mais sûrement. Bientôt, elles étaient fixes et nettes, comme un cliché moldu. Les professeurs ordonnèrent aux élèves de les suivre, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Millicent Bulstrode commentait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Jusqu'à la pincette multicolore d'une gamine et de la paire de gants jaunes fluorescents d'un Moldu assis par terre. Elle avait l'air captivée, d'un côté, mais aussi amusée. L'étrangeté qu'émanaient certains la divertissait grandement. Daphné lui piaillait tout ce qu'elle remarquait. Peut-être ne l'avouera-t-elle jamais, seulement lorsque Greengrass vit une dame avec une combinaison noire dentelée de roses, elle crut mourir de jalousie. Elle, qui devait se coltiner un ensemble noir et blanc. Finalement, les Moldus n'avaient pas si mauvais goûts que ça, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Daphné ! Tu vois ce que je vois ? questionna sa sœur, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait de voir Salazar en personne. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle beauté, murmura-t-elle, décapitée.  
- Toi aussi tu l'as vu… Quelle pouffiasse, celle-là, j'te jure…  
- Euh, essuyez-moi cette bave qui coule. Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Ce n'est qu'une combinaison ! se lamenta Pansy, outrée. Puis soigne ton langage, Daphné Greengrass. Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude ! La neige te monte à la tête, constata la brune avec désinvolture. C'en est aberrant, tu sais, ça ?

Daphné tourna la tête, les paupières abaissées, le menton levé.

- Eh bien, Pansy, tu peux parler toi, évidemment ! Avec ta combine rose fuchsia, il y a de quoi faire des jaloux !  
- Absolument pas ! Et la tienne alors ? Tes lunettes de ski t'empêchent de voir correctement ?  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport, riposta hautainement Daphné. De toute manière tu auras toujours le dernier mot. À quoi bon de te faire savoir que ta combinaison est exceptionnellement meilleure que la mienne…

La bouche de Pansy dessina un O, ses longs cils effleurant ses paupières supérieures.

- C'est la meilleure ! Comme si j'avais _toujours_ raison.  
- Cesse de te comporter ainsi ! Depuis quand tu n'es pas la petite Serpentard, qui équivoque les derniers potins des Gryffondor ou des Poufsouffle ? En fait, si tu n'es pas jalouse de la combinaison de l'autre greluche, c'est parce que tu sais que la tienne en vaut mieux ! Va voir l'autre Zabini, et ne viens plus nous ennuyer avec ton sérieux permanant…

Pansy garda le silence un bon moment avant de répliquer faiblement :

- Blaise reste toujours avec Théo, tu le sais. Ils sont toujours ensemble, à blablater ou que sais-je. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer…

Daphné ne répondit pas. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds sur ses omoplates puis glissa plus loin avec son snow, le corps penché en avant.

- Attends-moi ! s'écria Astoria en plantant ses bâtons de ski dans la neige afin de manier plus facilement ses gestes.

Millicent Bulstrode, qui s'était fait toute petite, s'approcha de son amie, un air désolé plaqué sur le visage. Qui aurait pu croire que les Serpentard montraient autant de sentiments ? Sûrement quelqu'un de censé et de réaliste. Les filles ne réalisèrent que plus tard, qu'ils avaient déjà dépassés le restaurant et s'avançaient maintenant vers les tire-fesses. Un sacré monde attendait patiemment d'être le suivant. Ce détail découragea la moitié du groupe…

- Oh, non, nous allons patienter tout _ça_ ? se démoralisa Seamus en jaugeant la file d'attente.  
- Je pense que ça va aller vite, tenta de rassurer Cho Chang. Elle se reçut plusieurs regards noirs.  
- Mais oui, j'ai le temps de monter et descendre au moins une dizaine de fois le premier téléski ! baragouina Cormac avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Tout de suite les grands mots ! râla le professeur Rogue. Si vous n'êtes pas content, descendez le premier téléski, mais ne prenez _surtout pas_ la peine de l'emprunter une deuxième fois !

Cormac se mordit la lèvre inférieure, obligeant ainsi à sa remarque désobligeante de bien rester là où elle était. Ils firent ainsi la queue, leurs discussions se confondant avec celles des Moldus. Ron pestait en rajustant inopinément l'abonnement autour de son cou. L'élastique blanc lui pinçait la peau.

- Quelle bêtise d'utiliser un élastique ! geignit-t-il en se massant la nuque, rougie.  
- Ne te plains pas, nous on a des cheveux, si on s'y prend mal, on souffre encore plus ! fit remarquer Cho en secouant sa combinaison rose clair – les légers flocons fondirent instantanément.  
- Mettez vos lunettes de ski ! réprimanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry ôta ses lunettes de vue qu'il remplaça par celles réservées au ski. Elles étaient noires aux reflets verts. Ça le surpris de voir correctement, avec et sans ses binocles. La vue se rembrunit et simplement pour faire le test, il enleva ses lunettes de ski et la neige lui parut mille fois plus blanche ! C'était marrant. Crabbe et Goyle virent avec ennuie les Moldus s'emparer du tire-fesses et monter la rampe. Ils ne pensèrent même pas à se moquer lorsqu'un enfant lâcha la perche et glissa de quelques mètres, les skis levés. Un monsieur d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux noirs et yeux bruns tenta du mieux qu'il put de relever le petit garçon. Mais ce dernier devait être habitué, car il se hissa sans peine, et attrapa d'un geste agile le tire-fesses suivant, glissant la rondelle entre ses jambes.

Les deux Serpentard commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Et s'ils rataient la pioche ? S'ils n'arrivaient pas à dompter cette chose moldue ? Est-ce que la potion suffisait ? Bientôt c'était au tour de Terry Boot, le premier du groupe, la file se diminuant plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensés – apparemment Cho avait visé juste.

- Poussez-vous, allez ! Ouste ! rétorqua le professeur Rogue en poussant deux-trois élèves. Monsieur Boot, laissez-moi.

Harry détailla ce qu'il se passait à l'instant même sous ses yeux. La bouche grande ouverte, l'étonnement se lisant parfaitement sur son visage. _Non, ce n'était pas possible. Si ?_ Il explosa de rire et se cacha docilement derrière Neville, dont un sourire moqueur prônait ses lèvres. Il essayait bien sûr de le couvrir, mais c'était difficile. Dean et Seamus se cachèrent la bouche de leurs gants, dissimulant ainsi leur hilarité. Ron regardait partout, sauf à cet endroit-_là_. Si les yeux courroucés de la directrice des rouge et or n'étaient pas posés sur lui, il serait par terre, roulant à s'en tordre le dos, des crampes aux joues et au ventre, tant il rirait. Cependant il n'avait pas l'occasion de faire ça…

Rogue utilisait l'arbalète. Rogue. L'arbalète.

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'Harry regretta l'absence de Colin Crivey. Il _fallait_ qu'il immortalise cette scène. C'était _vital_. Harry enleva ses lunettes et essuya la buée qui s'y était mise à cause des larmes qu'avaient commencées à perler. Ils tentèrent de se calmer. Une semaine de retenue n'avait pas la place dans leur emploi du temps.

Terry était déjà parti, maintenant c'était au tour d'Hermione, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs assassins. Aussi naturellement que si elle se servait un verre de jus de citrouille, elle agrippa la perche puis s'éclipsa silencieusement. Harry et Ron étaient les derniers. Les sœurs Greengrass se placèrent correctement et Harry eut un petit doute. Comment les snowboarders s'y prenaient-ils ? Ce détail dut interpeler Daphné Greengrass car elle se retourna puis jeta un regard à Blaise, Crabbe et Harry. Zabini se contenta de hausser les épaules puis reprit la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Théodore. Crabbe était aussi pâle qu'un linge et tourna la tête avec précipitation. Daphné fixa Harry. Machinalement il mima avec sa main comme s'il buvait quelque chose – la potion entre autres. Une lumière de compréhension sembla éclairer le cerveau de Greengrass puis, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, elle prit d'une main la perche et se laissa aller, suivant de quelques mètres sa sœur, à l'avant. Harry fut pour le moins rassuré de s'apercevoir à quel point c'était facile. Il vit même Daphné lever le pouce en leur direction, insinuant ainsi que tout allait pour le mieux.

- Tu t'entends bien avec eux, apparemment, marmonna Ron. Oh, c'est bien… Très bien…

Harry fronça les sourcils – Seamus et Dean venaient de partir.

- Bah, on n'est pas amis, tu sais… assura Harry. On ne s'est jamais parlé.

Ron ne répondit pas ce qui accentua légèrement l'agacement d'Harry. Ils étaient en sixième, respectivement et Ron voyait toujours un truc qui rendait logique la haine qui séparait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. D'accord, il avait raison par apport à Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Toutefois il pouvait voir que les autres paraissaient différents ? Harry se contenta d'ignorer. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Cormac McLaggen tomba de son tire-fesses. Ni même lorsque Malfoy et ses deux gorilles ricanèrent à s'en étrangler – et dommage que ce ne fut pas le cas. Rouge de honte, Cormac se releva, secouru par le monsieur aux cheveux noirs. Ce ne fut que lorsque son postérieure était à peu près posé sur la rondelle, qu'il se permit de respirer à nouveau.

Pansy, Millicent, Cho et Neville furent assez rapides. Heureusement, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Ron ne disait rien. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, prudents. Pour Goyle, le départ avait l'air aisé. Il s'en alla, une parfaite concentration l'entourant de son entier. Mais ce ne fut pas le même cas pour Crabbe ! Aujourd'hui ne devait pas être son jour, car il tomba par terre, savourant une deuxième fois la douceur de la neige. Nonobstant, il se releva en deux temps trois mouvements ! La fureur du premier monsieur était encore fraîche et il ne voulait plus s'y méprendre. Cependant, il ne reçut aucun reproche et au temps pour lui. Il attendit la prochaine pioche puis s'enfuit, une douleur affreuse au bas du dos.

- Allez les cinq, plus que vous ! s'exprima le professeur McGonagall. Monsieur Zabini, je vous prie.

Zabini pinça les lèvres puis se mit sur la piste. À croire que ce n'était pas la première fois, il empoigna docilement la perche qui s'offrait à lui et glissa la rondelle vers sa cuisse. Là, il se laissa aller, l'agréable zéphyr caressant ses joues rosées, lissant doucement par la même occasion les plis de sa combinaison jaune et noir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, c'est à vous.

D'un air énervé, il attrapa une perche puis s'en alla sans même jeter un regard derrière lui.

- Ron Weasley, recommanda-t-elle ensuite.

Exactement comme Malfoy, il partit en silence, ne regardant pas une seule fois Harry, vexé. Ce dernier vit Ron décoller, puis s'éloigner lentement. Il ne restait que trois personnes. Le professeur McGonagall, Nott et Harry. Tandis que le brun allait pour se placer au bon endroit, le monsieur s'avança prestement vers lui et Harry put voir son nom plaqué sur son torse. Il s'appelait Stephan Murky.

- Pardonnez-moi, mesdames, messieurs, dit-il aux gens qui patientaient. Il appuya sur un bouton rouge et les tire-fesses s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. Harry vit Ron sursauter et regarder autour de lui, tourmenté. Voilà, reprit le dénommé Stephan, un skieur est tombé de son arbalète, il faut juste attendre qu'il se relève et s'éloigne de la piste. Merci d'attendre encore un petit moment, et veuillez nous excuser.

Harry se demandait qui s'était étalé durant le trajet. Il sourit. Le professeur McGonagall soupira à côté de lui et il n'osa croiser son regard.

- Eh bien… Malheureusement, on n'arrive même pas à voir qui c'est, marmonna Théo.  
- Mmh.  
- Ce doit être Pansy ou… Neville, risqua le vert et argent en observant Harry du coin de l'œil.  
- Va savoir.

La réplique de Ron l'avait refroidi, encore pire que le sortilège qui lui permettait de voir sans ses lunettes. Alors comme ça il se familiarisait trop avec les serpents ? O.K. ! Théo se tortilla les doigts, gêné. Harry montrait toute la froideur qu'il pouvait. D'un côté, ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas et il se sentit idiot. Nott ne l'avait rien fait, c'était sûrement le plus sympa de tous les Serpentard. Il avait l'air si différent…

- Je pense que Neville est assez du genre à perdre concentration, dit-il plus gentiment. Mais… d'un côté, Seamus est plus du style à…

Harry s'interrompit et ne poursuivit pas sa phrase.

- Je m'en fiche, tu sais… chuchota Théo en se rapprochant doucement. Tu disais ?  
- À être maladroit, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui, aussi, termina Harry après quelques secondes.

Harry lui tourna délibérément le dos, voulant couper court la conversation. Lui faire rappeler qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, très peu pour lui. En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il parlait de ça avec Théodore Nott, la première personne à avoir saisi le petit manège intentionnel. Heureusement que ses joues étaient déjà rosées avant.

- Voilà, le problème est réglé, mesdames, messieurs. Encore une fois, je vous prie de nous excuser.  
- Pas d'souci ! s'exclama aimablement un vieil homme qui enfilait ses gants argentés.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion puis agrippa en vitesse une perche. La rondelle contre sa cuisse, il partit sans demander son reste. À sa droite, encore une fois, des skieurs de tous âges dévalaient la piste. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pensait n'avoir jamais vu une pente aussi facile que celle-là ! Et il ne fut pas étonné de voir des petits la descendre… Ils se fichaient d'eux ou quoi ? Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas précisé que les pistes vertes leurs étaient inutiles ? Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier mais il était sûr et certain qu'un rond vert se présentait en bas des tire-fesses. Il se souvint alors que s'ils faisaient celle-ci, c'était simplement pour s'échauffer.

Devant lui, Ron regardait obstinément droit devant. Peut-être que si la remarque de Ron n'avait pas été là, ils seraient en train de se parler et ce ne serait pas Seamus ou Neville, qui serait tombé, mais bien lui ou Ron. Harry fait une grimace. Non seulement un sentiment électrifiant le séparait de son ami, mais en plus cette combinaison de ski avait l'air trop petit ! Il se sentait couiné aux niveaux des cuisses, sans que ça ne lui fasse mal pour autant. La sorte de pantalon lui collait à la peau, ce qui le tenait chaud, évidemment… Mais ce n'était pas le top. Certes, c'était désagréable néanmoins il préférait mieux ça que la combine mille fois trop grande de Terry Boot ! Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'on avait en le voyant… Harry ne tenta même pas de jeter un regard derrière lui, à la place, il tourna sa tête à droite, puis détailla les passants.

Il y avait un type qui ne portait pas de casque mais un bonnet duquel des pattes d'araignées se dressaient sur sa tête. Instinctivement, sa vision bondit sur Ron, lui qui en avait la phobie. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder à gauche, les sourcils froncés. Il l'avait sûrement vu. Harry vit plusieurs enfants dégringoler gentiment la piste. Parmi eux, il remarqua une jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Elle fonçait aussi vite qu'un Nimbus 2000, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs virevoltant derrière elle. En même pas trois secondes, elle avait zigzagué entre les skieurs et se pavanait vers la file d'attente, voulant à tout prix recommencer sa course. Sur le cul, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Harry tourna la tête et croisa deux perles grises.

- Hey, t'as vu comment elle speedait ? demanda Nott à l'arrière.

Harry se retourna et hocha la tête. Cependant, ne voulant réellement pas perdre l'équilibre – de peur de tomber comme un Veracrasse – il reprit son attention, droit devant lui mais il ne put s'empêcher de tourner encore une fois la tête à sa droite. Ce qu'il vit le surprit.

- Oh, Dean ! Tu fais quoi ici ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Bah… je suis tombé à cause de l'autre abruti. Il m'a fait rire, alors…  
- C'était donc toi ! Tu dois attendre ?  
- Non, là je vais descendre, d'ailleurs…

Harry s'avança, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Dean. Puis il éclata de rire.

- J'y crois pas, mon vieux, tu foires ! rit-il et Dean eut un sourire goguenard.

Au moment où il avait vu Dean, au début, il avait cru halluciner. Néanmoins, il connaissait bien cette combinaison bleu clair. Ron… et lui c'en étaient moqués, dans le bus, lui avouant qu'on ne voyait que son habillement. Quoique… c'était sans compter Zabini puis Parkinson. Ni même Cormac, avec sa tenue orange foncée… Mais Dean, ça faisait mal aux yeux. Il avait eu tort. C'était ni Seamus ni Neville. La montée semblait assez courte et Harry ne fut pas étonné de vite arriver. Comme s'il ne disait que bonjour, il s'enleva naturellement du tire-fesses.

Le brun glissa vers Ron et Hermione. Le silence entre eux était palpable. Hermione fronça les sourcils et elle questionna Harry d'un regard, ce dernier se contenta de le fuir. Une petite poignée d'arbres s'élevait devant eux. Ils purent voir quelques oiseaux d'hiver sautiller entre les branches. Cormac et Seamus se rapprochaient lentement. Harry vit Ron discuter avec Seamus, tandis qu'Hermione s'était difficilement plongée dans la lecture d'un panneau à leurs côtés, passant outre la gêne.

- Eh… t'as vu ? sollicita Cormac en pointant du bout de son bâton quelque part vers la gauche. Une autre piste.

En effet, des snowboarders et des skieurs débarquaient depuis ici, continuant leur trajectoire sur la piste verte qu'ils allaient exercer. Il se demandait quel téléski ou tire-fesses devait-il prendre pour arriver depuis là.

- AAARGH !

Le groupe de sorciers se retourna et put voir une skieuse acharnée qui avait failli se prendre un arbre ! Elle débarquait de la pente d'en haut. L'allure folle, les cheveux en bataille, cette femme n'avait pas l'air très normal…

- Je n'y crois pas… jura Malfoy en secouant la tête.  
- Ah mais c'est quoi cette paire de gants ? critiqua Astoria en faisant une moue dédaigneuse. On ne mélange _pas_ l'orange vif, le jaune canari, le rose bonbon et le vert pomme !  
- Nous faisons cette piste verte afin de se mettre dans le bain, réitéra le professeur McGonagall d'un ton ferme, ignorant la sœur Greengrass. Pendant ce temps, la potion se répandra bien comme il faut dans nos veines, informa-t-elle. Lorsque vous arriverez en bas, attendez tranquillement vers le stationnement des skis devant la terrasse. C'est parti !

Blaise Zabini se hâta pour descendre, Théodore Nott prenant rapidement de l'avance. Harry ne se l'avouera jamais, mais la potion était puissante. Trop, même. Terry et Cormac s'en allèrent, avec précaution. Harry jeta une œillade à Ron en biais, mais ce dernier avait déjà filé, escorté de Seamus.

- Harry ! héla Hermione en lui faisant un signe de la main. Tu viens avec moi ? Le premier en bas ?

Harry fut quelque peu étonné qu'Hermione propose une course. Elle qui n'appréciait guère le Quidditch ! Il n'eut le temps de demander d'amples explications, qu'Hermione filait déjà à vive allure.

- Allons-y ! s'écria Neville puis il partit.

Harry ne regarda pas derrière lui puis glissa avec son snowboard. Daphné se rapprocha.

- Alors, tu t'en sors ? interrogea-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.  
- Bah ouais, très bien même. Et toi ? répondit-il sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait.  
- Ouais ! On dirait que Granger gagne, non ? dit-elle avec rictus.

Harry tourna la tête puis vit Hermione, skier comme une pro. Elle n'aimait sûrement pas le ski, d'après ses dires, mais elle savait en faire.

- Euh, ouais. Mais… tu sais, Harry fit mine de réfléchir, au Quidditch je suis meilleur, dit-il de but en blanc.

Daphné éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, pas un sarcastique. Harry en fut déconcerté. En fait, jamais de toute sa vie il n'aurait pensé faire rire un Serpentard.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, reconnut-elle. Allez… le dernier en bas, il a un gage…  
- Alors prépare-toi à porter mon snow pour le retour ! prédit Harry en prenant de la vitesse.  
- Hé, mais ce n'est pas un gage, ça ! se plaignit Daphné. On verra, t'façon ! promit-elle.

Harry ne voyait que le chemin libre devant lui, plus rien d'autre. Il devait gagner, rien que par fierté ! Déjà pour Hermione… Elle devait même en train de boire un chocolat chaud, depuis ! Il accéléra, ses genoux se flanchant. Le froid fouettait ses lèvres gercées mais il en n'avait cure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit Daphné, concentrée, le corps penché en avant, les jambes fléchis. Une seconde d'inattention, une chute à l'horizon. La sœur Greengrass filait droit devant, tandis que la joue d'Harry rencontrait la fraîcheur de la neige. Il tourna la tête, une quantité d'insultes chatouillant sa langue et vit des cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

- PUTAIN, MALFOY ! jura-t-il.  
- Langage, Potter.

Harry ne devait pas perdre plus de temps ! Pourquoi ce fils à papa avait foncé sur lui ? Il préféra l'ignorer puis se releva, ignorant Malfoy comme si c'était un Diricawl de l'île Maurice. Ses boots ne s'étaient pas enlevées des fixations. Il partit, le souhait de vaincre irradiant son esprit. Draco Malfoy serra les poings et crispa sa mâchoire. Il lança un regard sombre à la Moldue qui prit la peine de venir vers lui en lui tendant une main.

- Vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis incapable de me relever tout seul ? cracha-t-il.

Il se releva, marcha jusqu'à ses skis puis y fixa ses chaussures. La dame écarquilla grands les yeux, peu habituée qu'on lui parle sur ce ton et observa le jeune homme partir avec détermination.

Harry avait déjà oublié l'incident. Mais trop tard. Daphné Greengrass avait gagné de quelques secondes.

- Eh ouais ! Alors, alors ? C'est qui qui a un gage ? C'est Mônsieur Potter. Bien…

Elle plissa les yeux sous la réflexion.

- Je voudrais… que tu…

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis les haussa brusquement, ahuri comme si on lui avait prévenu qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure à vivre – peut-être était-ce le cas, finalement. Il sentit battre son cœur. Un « non » décidé raisonnait déjà dans sa tête. Jamais de sa vie il n'accomplirait ce gage. _Jamais._

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Si ton ennemi est dans l'eau jusqu'à la ceinture, tends-lui la main si l'eau lui monte aux épaules, appuie sur sa tête. »  
_Proverbe Espagnol

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

So, quel est le gage, d'après vous ? *sourire mutin* À dans un mois ! (ou presque)

**Miss Teigne [Mrs Norris]****_  
_**Chatte d'Argus Rusard qui l'aide à surveiller les couloirs de Poudlard. Miss Teigne est une chatte grisâtre décharnée, toujours à l'affût des fauteurs de trouble (ES8). Rusard l'aime beaucoup, lui parle constamment et l'appelle « ma belle ». Ils possèdent aussi tous deux une étrange et inexplicable connexion qui fait surgir Rusard de nulle part chaque fois que Mrs Norris surprend un élève en train de commettre une faute (CS8)  
_La chatte de Rusard porte le nom d'un personnage de Jane Austen dans son roman Mansfield Park. Dans ce livre, Mrs Norris était une personne fouineuse et superficielle qui se mêlait toujours des affaires de l'héroïne, Fanny Price._

Toi aussi t'as pensé Chuck ? On s'auto plaint ?


End file.
